Meet the Family
by DarkElements10
Summary: Meeting your friends' family is always awkward. But it gets worse when they think that you're the girlfriend of your friend when you're not. Wiley one-shot


**Meet the Family**

**Summary**** – Meeting your friends' family is always awkward. But it gets worse when they think that you're the girlfriend of your friend when you're not. Wiley one-shot**

* * *

><p>"Hey WayneWayne, what are you doing here?" WayneWayne Dooley looked up from the book that he held in his hand and turned to see his friend Riley Jackson walking up the aisle, glancing at a book to her left before turning her attention back to WayneWayne. Her dark eyebrows lowered as she trained her blue eyes on him. "I thought you were filming today." She had a smirk on her face.<p>

WayneWayne rolled his eyes as he replaced the book and turned to face her. "I get enough of that from the guys; I don't need it from you, too." He knew that she was referring to the fact that he was on the kiddie TV show the Ziggle Zaggles. He had been put there by Arthur Griffin after he tried (and failed) to get into Big Time Rush.

"Well," Riley pulled her black hair from her face. "You have to admit you did go about getting into BTR the wrong way."

"I do admit it," WayneWayne replied with a frown. "And I have, and I apologized, and they still won't listen to me when I try to talk to them." He raised an eyebrow. "I know that Kendall is all about sticking up for his friends and not letting anyone get in the way of that, but this is getting ridiculous. I thought you said that you were going to talk to them about it."

"I tried," Riley replied with a one-armed shrug. "And so has Rhu and so has Sydney, and so far they aren't listening to us when we say you're not that bad."

She and her brothers and sister had met Big Time Rush almost as soon as they had moved to LA and they were there when WayneWayne tried to get into the band and was kicked out to be put into the Ziggle Zaggles. Riley had run into Wally Dooley (who only went by WayneWayne) one day when she and Patrick were out for lunch one day as they were taking a break from working on their own music at Blazing Phoenix Records and they started talking to him and figured out that he wasn't a bad guy, he just committed too much to job opportunities. (Much like Camille did.)

So Riley and Patrick had gone back to their siblings and talked to them about WayneWayne not being that bad. At first Rhuben, Noah, and Sydney were skeptical about it, especially if he could act that well, they could never tell if he was actually being serious about something or if he was just acting. But they gave him a chance and they all figured out that WayneWayne really wasn't that bad. They had even gotten Dak Zevon (the first friend that the Jacksons aka the DarkElements had made in LA) on their side and he and WayneWayne became best friends fast.

It was kind of frustrating how a lot of BTR's friends could see that WayneWayne wasn't that bad, but they wouldn't listen to them. But it was a work in progress and they weren't going to give up anytime soon. WayneWayne seemed to be really trying to become the guys' friend and since the Jacksons cared about other peoples' feelings before their own, they were trying to help WayneWayne as much as possible. But who knew that BTR could be so stubborn?

"Not _that_ bad?" WayneWayne repeated.

"Not that bad," Riley confirmed.

WayneWayne shot her an amused look as he scratched the back of his neck. "Something tells me that you're not the kind of person that gives out compliments too easily."

"You catch on fast," Riley replied as she placed her hands on her hips. She chuckled slightly. "No, I don't, not unless I feel that someone actually deserves it…or if they're a family member or close friend, so…"

"Do you consider me your friend?" WayneWayne asked after a minute.

Riley hesitated, looking towards the ceiling as she thought about it. She reached up and scratched her forehead, to hide the pained expression on her face. "I'm working on it," she replied quietly. She then cleared her throat and shoved her hands into her jeans pockets. "Anyway, what are your plans for the day? I just got finished working with the guys on their looks for their show next week and I'm bored."

"Oh," WayneWayne crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a smug look. "So you only want to hang out when you're bored." He sniffed loudly. "I see how it is, you'll hang out with Dak because you've known him the longest, and you hang out with BTR because…well, I don't really know why," he shrugged as Riley shot him a look. "I'm kidding." He reassured her. "And you hang out with me because-"

"Look, I 'm actually trying to take the time to get to know you," Riley sounded annoyed. "And if you have other plans, like you're hanging out with Camille or something, then that's fine. Just say so."

"No, no," WayneWayne waved his hands. "I was just kidding; I didn't mean to upset you. I don't really have anything to do today," he picked up a book and waved it around. "My sister sent me out to get her a book and I had nothing else to do since I had the day off, so I figured I might as well do it to get out of the house."

"Hm," Riley tapped her chin. "Natalie, right?"

"How could you tell?" WayneWayne asked.

"From what you and Camille have told us about your sisters from when you were growing up, it makes sense." Riley said and then gave him an odd look that he couldn't place. "Plus, it seems to me that you have the younger child syndrome when it comes to having older sisters."

"Getting bossed around?"

"Exactly." WayneWayne chuckled as he took the book to the front counter to buy it, Riley following close behind him. "Plus, you seem like the kind of guy that could be whipped."

"You just had to get that last one in there, didn't you?" WayneWayne asked as he took out his wallet to pay for the book, ignoring the cashier's amused expression.

Riley smirked. "Of course." She paused. "So do you need a ride home?" She pulled a set of car keys from her pocket and twirled them around her indeed finger on her right hand. "My Dad has the van so I took my car today."

"It beats walking," WayneWayne replied as he grabbed the book and the receipt the cashier was handing out. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Riley replied with a wave of her hand and the two left the bookstore and went out into the parking lot. WayneWayne followed Riley to her car and climbed into the passenger seat as she unlocked the doors. "You might need to adjust the seat, Julius was the last one to sit there and he's really tall."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed." WayneWayne commented as he moved the seat half a foot forward. Riley ignored the comment as she leaned forward and started the car before buckling up and peeling out of the parking spot with a sharp turn of the steering wheel to the right. WayneWayne quickly grabbed onto the door handle, his eyes widening at how fast she maneuvered. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"No," Riley chuckled as she shook her head. "I was just making sure you were buckled. You would have gone through the window if you weren't."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

WayneWayne directed Riley to his house and the two drove there in silence. Once she reached the house (once again turning sharply to get into the driveway) the two got out and started up towards the front door. "I'm just warning you now; my family can be kind of crazy." WayneWayne warned her. "They can really get into your face."

Riley nodded and waited as WayneWayne pulled out his key and unlocked the front door, going into the house. "Hey, I'm back!" He called as he closed the front door behind Riley. "And I got you your book, Natalie!" He kicked off his shoes and placed them by the front door.

"We're in the living room!" a loud voice replied, echoing through the foyer. "And thank you!"

"Come on," WayneWayne waved an arm and motioned Riley to follow him to the living room. They passed through the kitchen first, where he tossed a book onto the table. His eyes scanned the room and he spotted his parents and his older sisters sitting in chairs and on the couch, watching the Price is Right. "Hey guys," he got their attention." I want you to meet my friend Riley," he turned to her. "Riley, this is my Mom and Dad," he motioned to the older couple sitting on the couch. "My eldest sister Jaycee," he motioned to a girl with light brown hair. "And my other sister Natalie," he motioned to the girl with dark brown hair.

"Finally we get to meet the girlfriend!" Natalie declared as everyone got to their feet.

"It's nice to meet you," Mr. Dooley, who appeared to be somewhere in his mid- to late forties, said with a smile. "I'm Mark and this is my wife," he put his arm around the shorter woman next to him who was smiling pleasantly. "Jenny."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Riley." Mrs. Dooley said as she moved forward to give Riley a hug.

Riley stood stiff, he arms at her sides as she allowed Mrs. Dooley to give her a hug. She moved her gaze over to WayneWayne, who shot her and apologetic look in reply. "It's nice to meet you," Riley replied in her Australian accent as Mrs. Dooley moved away from her.

"I'm Natalie!" She grabbed onto Riley's hand and shook it firmly. "And that's Jaycee."

"It's nice to finally meet Wally, girlfriend." Jaycee added as she nudged her brother on the shoulder.

He frowned. "She's_ not_ my girlfriend, I've told you that already!"

"We've heard so much about you," Mr. Dooley continued, ignoring his children. "And of your music, you and your brothers and sister are really talented."

"Good things I hope," Riley stated, moving her hair behind her ears.

"Nothing _but_ good things," Natalie commented and snickered as Jaycee elbowed her in the side and WayneWayne glared at her.

"Thank you," Riley replied with a proud smile as she turned her attention to Mr. Dooley. "We work very hard, so we're proud with what we come out with."

"So it seems that you and my son are dating," Mrs. Dooley said nonchalantly, although she had an excited look in her eye that only a mother could have at the idea of her children dating. "How long have you known each other?"

"Mom," WayneWayne hissed. "I told you before, we're _not_ dat-"

"It's really cute, actually," Natalie cut in. "He has your guys' posters everywhere in his room and he won't stop talking about you guys. Of course we think that-"

"Oh, I don't know," Riley shrugged, now cutting Natalie off. "Maybe about four months now," she shrugged. She gave a lazy smile. "What can I say, the fact that he cares about kids so much to go and be a part of the Ziggle Zaggles got to me."

"Are you feeling ok?" WayneWayne asked.

"I feel fine." Riley replied out of her corner of her mouth. She looked at her watch. "I have to get going though; I have some stuff to do before I go home and start making dinner." She turned to Mr. and Mrs. Dooley. "Thank you for making me feel welcome," she then turned to Natalie and Jacey. "And it was nice to meet both of you, finally." She turned on her heel and left the kitchen, heading towards the front door.

"Don't just stand there, doofus," Jaycee shoved WayneWayne forward. "Walk your girlfriend out!"

WayneWayne shot her another glare before hurrying to catch up with Riley. He walked her out of the house and down the driveway, but didn't speak until they reached the car. "You know you didn't have to do that, I know that it was hard for you" WayneWayne said as he opened the driver's side door so Riley could get in. He closed it once he was sure her legs were inside the car and leaned against the door. He knew that she had a hard time opening up to people (guys especially) due to her past abuse, but it didn't surprise him much, since she was just trying to help him out. "I could have gotten them to believe me eventually."

"Yeah, but I figured it would have been simpler if I just went along with it," Riley commented with a shrug as she buckled up. "Sure, I may have some problems with my publicist in the next few days, but that's what you get."

"Yeah…" WayneWayne looked away from her for a second. "Thanks."

"No problem," Riley started the car. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

WayneWayne smiled. "Yeah, later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For the most part this is a friendship one-shot, but I guess it can also be seen as a romantic one. I randomly got the idea for this while I was taking a French quiz, so I thought I would just go ahead and write it before updating my Suite Life story. **

**For those of you that don't get this, I see WayneWayne as desperately wanting a job so that's why he acted like a bad boy to try and get into BTR. But unlike most people, I like WayneWayne and I think that he is actually a nice person but just went about trying to get a job the wrong way. So in this one-shot it's after he was put into the Ziggle Zaggles and is trying to become BTR's friend. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


End file.
